


ghost hunting gone wrong

by danhowellsjeans



Series: JohnDave Week 2016 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Ghost Hunters, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, ghost hunters??, spookedstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a story based on sedirktive's spookedstuck au on tumblr! i decided to write another day two for the week because why not, i absolutely love that au <br/>http://johnndave.co.vu/<br/>complete credit to sedirktive! this is not my au, it's theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghost hunting gone wrong

You're running down the hallway, a very loud and very long scream tearing itself from your throat. "John! John, where are you?" You haven't seen him for hours, and you're absolutely terrified. Not just because you're being chased by something large and demon-like, but because he's missing. He could be dead, for all you knew. As soon as the thought crosses your mind, you choke a bit. He can't be dead. You won't accept that. You shake your head, focusing on running. It can't be far now, you know there's a door at the end of this hallway. "Dave!" John's voice. Your head shoots up, spotting the black-haired boy standing in front of the door you'd just been thinking of. He's empty handed, you notice, which means he can't stop whatever this thing is. "John!" Your voice comes out a bit higher pitched than normal, but you don't care as you toss yourself at him. The two of you tumble into the room, John slamming the door shut behind you. He pulls you into what looks like a closet nearby, closing you into the cramped space. You both try to lean over to catch your breath, instead bumping heads. A short round of laughter passes between the two of you, and then you speak. "I thought you were dead..." You pull him into a tight embrace, shaking a bit. He laughs softly. "I thought _you_ were the one that was dead." He murmurs, hugging you back. You feel his heartbeat, sped up from the running, against your chest, and your own speeds up for a completely different reason. "We need to get out of here. I don't think we can deal with this thing." He whispers, and you nod. "I almost _did_ die on the way here. You saw it chasing me." John's about to speak, but he's stopped by the door outside slamming open. A growl echoes through the room, and you can feel John shaking in your arms. The thing starts wandering the room, stomping around for a while before turning towards the door you're in. John squeaks in terror, tightening his grip on you. "John...look at me." You say, knowing you're probably going to die. Nothing to lose, right? He looks up at you, eyes shimmering with tears. You take a deep breath. "If we don't make it out of here alive, I want you to know something." He nods, barely able to choke out a "What is it?" Hands shaking, you cup the sides of his face. "It's faster if I show you." You say, kissing him. He's stunned, you can tell, but you don't care. You can feel the floor shaking beneath you as the demon closes in. John raises his arms, and you think it's to push you back but then he's wrapping them around you and kissing you back and you think this is probably how you want to die anyways. And then the noise stops. John's jerking away from you, staring in horror at the door, but...nothing happens. You stare in stunned silence for a while before reaching out slowly and opening the door just a crack. The room is completely empty. You turn to John. "It's empty. That thing just...disappeared." He frowns, pushing you out of the way to see for himself. "You're right. I wonder what happened?" He says, slowly pushing the door open the rest of the way. You follow him out, the two of you making your way to the door at the other end of the room. This was where you entered from, you realize. You're leaving. You let out the breath you didn't know you were holding when you finally leave into the bright midday sun. As soon as you're a good distance away, John puts his hand on your arm to stop you. "So...what was that back there?" Your face heats up, and you turn away. "Sorry...I thought we were going to die, and so I thought it was going to be my last chance and I-" He places a finger on your lips, stopping you. "Last chance for what, Dave?" He asks gently. You inhale shakily. "I...I really like you, John. Like, I might even love you, and I was so scared I was going to lose you that I guess I just got caught up in the moment." Before you can say anything else, John's raising his hand to stop you yet again. "Dave. Could you shut up for five seconds?" You flush in embarrassment, averting your gaze again. John sighs, taking your face in his hands and pulling you forward into a kiss. You barely have time to register it before he's pulling away again, smiling. "I love you too, loser."


End file.
